Overcome
by sarahathome162010
Summary: Amu lets Ikuto and Yoru stay for the night. So Ikuto decides to repay Amu in his own way.
1. Chapter 1

**Overcome**

**Chapter One**

**- Visitor -**

Amu woke up at the sound of someone tapping at the screen door.

"Argh... stop it... go away." Amu moaned, throwing the covers over my head to drown out the noise.

"Let me in, baka!"

Begrudgingly, Amu got out of bed and marched to the screen doors.

"What do you want?!" Amu shouted, thrusting open the doors.

"Nice to see you to." Ikuto said, hands on his hips.

Amu just stared at him in shock. Ikuto was shirtless, showing off all his muscles in his arms and what could be a hint of a six-pack on his stomach. His hair was soaking, plastered to his face.

"Well?" Ikuto questioned.

"Wha... what?" Amu stammered, coming out of her trance.

"Can i come in or are you just going to continue staring at me with your mouth open?"

"I... I... I wasn't staring!"

"Your blushing." Ikuto said.

As if to prove his point Ikuto walked over and grabbed her chin, twisting it left and right as if inspecting her face. This only make Amu turn scarlet.

"See, look."

Ikuto placed his hands on her shoulders and turned her around to face her mirror. Sure enough, her face was bright red as if she had just ran a marathon. Amu couldn't help but look up at Ikuto; who was staring at Amu as if deep in thought. His eyes were glazed over, as if he was in another world. Amu began to fidget under his gaze.

"What... what happened to you?"

Ikuto snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of her voice. He suddenly realized what she just asked so he looked up at himself in the mirror, half naked.

"Why? Your not going to attack me are you?" Ikuto chuckled.

"No! I was only wondering why you are all wet! I mean, it's not been raining at all today!"

When it looked like he wasn't going to answer her she stormed off to her bed, angry and embarressed at what he said. She lay down and pretended to go to sleep, hoping he would get the hint and leave.

"I thought I saw Embryo."

Amu opened her eyes and looked up at him. He had turned round to face her with a serious looking posture, but his face showed a completely different emotion, like he was almost ashamed.

"I was chasing after it in the park... but i wasn't looking where i was going so... I tripped into the pond."

Amu just continued to stare at him, looking as his face slowly turned redder and redder with every second. She couldn't help but imagine him running and then falling comically into the pond.

"Pffffffffffft hahahahahahahahaha." Amu laughed.

Ikuto continued to stare at her laughing at him, clearly getting annoyed.

"Gomen gomen hehehehehe."

Amu tried to calm down but failed every time. Only till she looked up at Ikuto to see him staring out the window looking angered did she immediately stop.

"I'm sorry, Ikuto, really I am."

Ikuto slowly turned round to face her. He thought she looked so cute the way she looked at him now; all worried and concerned.

"What you going to do then to make it up to me?"

Before Amu could say anything Ikuto slowly started walking towards her. Once he reached her bed he started leaning down to meet her face. Amu didn't know how to react so she closed her eyes hoping he would stop.

"What about a kiss?"

Amu opened her eyes in shock. His midnight blue eyes meet her amber ones.

*BOOF*

Amu throw a pillow at Ikuto.

"Don't joke with me!"

"Awwww."

"I'll do one better... I will let you sleep on the floor with a blanket, I will even throw in that pillow, literally."

"Why can't I just sleep beside you like we used to?" Ikuto teased.

"NO!"

Amu picked up the pillow and throw it on the floor along with a blanket that was already on her bed. She then turned around in her bed, facing away from him to the wall.

"Hmmm... look at how she treats us after all we did for her!" Yoru moaned, sticking out his tongue.

"Let's just go to sleep Yuro."

"Okay... night Ikuto."

Yuro yawned and curled up beside Ikuto as he was lying down on the floor beside Amu's bed.

"Night Yoru... night Amu-chan." Whispered Ikuto.

"...Night Ikuto." Whispered Amu.

Ikuto grinned and curled up into a ball himself, with a huge smirk on his face as he slept.


	2. Chapter 2

**Overcome**

**Chapter Two**

**- Breakfast? -**

*Yawn*

Ikuto couldn't help but stretch out his arms and legs before turning round to lie on his side, his head probbed up with his hand. He stole a sneak peak at Amu's bed only to find it empty; bed all made up.

"Ohayo Ikuto-san." Sang Yuro, as he popped in front of Ikuto's face.

Ikuto turned back round to lie on his back; ignoring the cat-like creature. He stared up at the ceiling with his hands behind his head for a few moments before acknowledging his friend.

"Yuro, where's Amu?"

"Oh, yeah, she left a note."

Yuro flew over to her bed, then picked up a piece of paper from her pillow.

"Here Ikuto." Said Yuro, popping back in front of his face again.

Ikuto took the note from him and rubbed his head in thanks. As if on cue, Yuro began to purr. Ikuto smiled at Yuro's reaction before looking down at the note Amu left.

Ikuto

Left for school.

There's some left over tuna in the fridge. Don't make a mess!

Love Amu

Ikuto noticed the scrolled out love and couldn't help but give a giggle.

'She's so cute.' He thought.

"What's so funny Ikuto?" Questioned Yuro, looking across Ikuto's shoulder to the note.

"Ahh, tuna!," shrieked Yuro, "come on lets go!"

Ikuto watched Yuko fly out the door; screaming as he went. But then Ikuto remembered something important.

"Wait, baka!"

Ikuto scrambled off the floor; throwing the blanket and the note on the floor in a hurry. Rushing out of Amu's room he suddenly remembered that her parents and sister could still be in the house. However, when he reached the entrance to the living-room, there was no-one there.

Ikuto slowly walked into the living-room looking all around him for any signs that someone might just come poping out. When he reached the kitchen area he could see Yuro trying to open the fridge door, with no success.

"Ah, Ikuto, it's in here." Yuro said, pointing at the fridge whilst licking his lips.

"Baka, what if Amu's parents where at home?" Ikuto leaned against the kitchen entrance and folded his arms glaring at his companion.

"Hehehe, they can't see me Ikuto, remember?"

"Yes but her sister can, remember?" Ikuto remarked.

"Oh! forgot hehehe" Yuro scratched his head with a smirk.

Ikuto just sighed at Yuro before advancing towards the fridge door. Inside the fridge where what seemed to be leftovers of last nights meal; a bowl of rice, some miso soup and finally the bowl of tuna. Ikuto took out the bowl of tuna and placed it on the counter-top before turning back to shut the fridge door.

"Hey, leave some for me."

Ikuto had turned round to see Yuro devouring all what was left of the tuna. But Yuko had carried on eating as if he hadn't spoken.

"Guess I'll have the soup then."

Yuro glanced up at Ikuto and noticed what he was wearing, or in fact, wasn't.

"Umm... Ikuto?"

"Hm?" Was all he said as he began to heat up the soup in the microwave, watching it go round as if fascinated with it.

"Aren't you gonna put your top on?"

With that Ikuto looked down at himself and saw that indeed he didn't have anything on to cover his chest.

"I fell into a pond Yuro, remember?"

"So... wouldn't it be dry by now?" Yuro flew over to where Ikuto was standing, hovering by his shoulder.

"So... it will be smelly and damp feeling... I'll wash it before I leave."

"Ooooooh... ok... what can I do?"

*Beep*

"Whatever." Ikuto took the bowl out the microwave and sat himself down at the table.

"Oh, ok."

When Yuro saw that Ikuto really did look like he didn't care he flew away back up to Amu's room.

"Uhm, what can I do?"

Yuro was flying back and forth across Amu's bedroom when something on the floor caught his eye. He went down towards the garment that lay on the floor next to the screen door.

"I'll wash this for Ikuto-kun! Now that's something I can do." He smirked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Heres the third chapter of Overcome! So sorry for the wait :( Had just started working so was just too lazy after work to do anything. Again sorry.**

**I would like to thank lovers45 for the support, you really made me get up and start working on this story so thanx sooo much for waiting so here it is :D**

**XXXX**

Overcome Ch.3

When Amu had just arrived outside her house she could hear yells from the inside.

'What the hell!' She thought

She burst opened the front door to be welcomed by a wave of bubbles and water. She stood there, drenched and dazed.

When she finally came back to reality she shook her head to rid herself of some water and looked around the house to see that everything was soaking; nothing she could see had avoided the watery calamity that beheld them all.

When she walked towards the entrance to the living-rom, fully aware that every step she took make a squelching noise, she saw Ikuto and Yuro lying on the floor, their clothes, or in Yuro's case fur, sticking to them.

"What did you do?!" Amu screamed.

"We... a... wanted to repay you by..." Yuro stammered, flying up to her with some difficulty. - Water can weigh ya down :) -

"By washing my house!," Amu screamed, "What are my parents gonna say?!"

"No, stupid." Yuro said, sticking out his tongue.

"Me?... stupid? Your the one that did this mess not me!"

"I was only trying to clean Ikuto's shirt."

"And that's how you guy's repay me? By washing Ikuto's SHIRT!"

"Well... so you didn't have to do it later."

Amu was getting really annoyed with the little Shugo Chara in front of her and decided to take some of her rage out on Ikuto. But when she looked down at the floor where he was orginally he wasn't there.

"Oh."

Amu swirled round to find Ikuto in the kitchen. He must of gotten up and walked over whilst she was arguing with Yuro.

'Well... cats are sly.' Amu thought.

Ikuto was holding up a white shirt in front of him so that everyone looking could obviuously see that it was wet.

"At least my shirt is all clean."

"AT LEAST YOUR SHIRT IS CLEAN! WHAT ABOUT MY HOUSE?!"

"Well, its actually your parents house since they must pay for it."

Amu just stared, gobsmacked.

"WHATEVER!"

Amu didn't know whether she should kill Ikuto now or get him to clean up this mess then kill him.

"I don't really see why your making this such a big deal. Can't you just turn into Amulet Clover and have it over and done with?"

"I can't! They are..."

"Hiya Amu-chan, what are you... OH!"

Right at that moment Rin, Miki, and Su flew in and saw the state of the house.

"What did you do?" Miki accused, folding her arms and giving Amu a disapproving look.

"WHAT! It wasn't me, it was that cosplay cat guy over there."

When everyone turned round to look at Ikuto he was taking off his shirt.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

"You sure love to shout." Said Ikuto

"Of course I'm shouting! Who wouldn't and why are you taking off your clothes?!" Said Amu, trying to restrain herself from screaming at the weirdo in front of her.

"Cause its wet, duh." Ikuto flung the t-shirt he had onto the floor and put on the shirt that had just been washed.

"But that t-shirt is wet too, baka."

"Yes, but at least it smells like you." He looked up at her and gave her one of his micheviuos grins.

Amuto couldn't help but blush. He looked so handsome with his wet hair sticking to his face and that fact that since the t-shirt was soaking it stuck to his chest. That grin didn't help either.

'I wish I was that shirt'

"Wait a minute you have to tidy up this mess until my parents get back." Amuto said, whilst mentally giving herself a slap on the face. Now was not the time to be having such thoughts.

"We can do it Amu-chan."

Su flew up in front of Amu and before she could protest she turned into Amulet Clover. In what felt like seconds the house was back to normal and then some. The room was spotless.

"Mum and Dad better not expect me to tidy up the house like this again."

"But it looks amazing Amu-chan!" Shrieked Su.

Once Amu was back to normal she spotted out of the corner of her eye Ikuto and Yoru trying to escape out the kitchen window.

"Hold on a minute you two."

Yuro screamed and flew out the window as fast has he could whilst Ikuto stood dead in his tracts, halve way out of the window.

"Don't think you are getting away with this! You owe me big time."

"You know. Your right." Whispered Ikuto.

"I... I am?" Questioned Amu, thinking that Ikuto was actually going to do the opposite, like laugh at her and run away. This was a shock and a halve.

"Yup," Ikuto turned round and grinned at Amu, "I'll pay you back... tonight."

With that Ikuto hopped out the window out of her sight.

"What did he mean by that Amu-chan?" Asked Rin.

"I... I... Ohhhh stupid cosplay baka cat!"

Amu's face began to turn bright red and was trying to hid her face from her Shugo Charas', she didn't want them to know what she was thinking about. Knowing Ikuto he was just probably teasing her and not really meant anything by it. That's what her mind was saying but in her heart she wished what he meant was true.

One thing was for certain. She was going to leave her windows unlocked.

**What do you think? Please review since this makes me update faster :D If there are no reviews then I think no one is interested so I will stop. Don't want to bore you all to death ;) Next chapter will be longer and there will be a lemon (the M rating is there for a reason haha).**

**ps if its not too much bother could you look at my new chapter of a book I am doing called Torn over in FictionPress. PM me if you want the details ;) thanx sooo much for takinh the time to read my story XD XXXXXXXXX**


	4. Chapter 4

Overcome

Chapter Four

_**Hiya guys! I'm truly sorry about the loooooonnnnggg wait for this chapter :( I have another story going through my head so I have been writing down chapters for that. Not, unfortunately, an Amu X Ikuto fanfic though.**_

_**Well I hope you enjoy this chapter. :D **_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"Amu!"

'Oh no, what now?!'

"Amu, come downstairs now!"

"Coming!"

Amu got up from her desk and ran downstairs to see what all the fuss was about. After Ikuto left Amu had triple make sure that their was no trace of evidence about of their 'guests'. She wouldn't put it past Ikuto to leave something of his just to make her annoyed. During the two hours that she had to herself she was trying to immerse herself into her homework but thoughts of what Ikuto had said would creep up on her.

"Amu what did you do to the living room and kitchen?!"

By the time Amu ran into the living room she could hear her parents in the kitchen making a fuss.

"What did I do?"

'Oh, what if Su accidentally scratched or broke something when we were cleaning!'

The little Shugo Chara had the tendency to slip up a few times whilst trying to fix things

"Amu the kitchen counter-tops are sparkling! And we can even see our faces on the microwave!"

When Amu saw her parents in the kitchen they were pressing their faces nearly into the microwave.

"Ahh... well..."

'Think of something... think of something... come on!'

By the time Amu thought of a reasonable explanation both her parents turned around with awe on their faces. You could practically see the twinkle in their eyes; hands clasped up to their faces.

"I couldn't just sit around and do nothing whilst you guys were busy looking after Ami today. It was to say thank you for everything you had done. There."

Amu stood there with her hands crossed over chest whilst leaning on the kitchen opening, trying to seem cool and nonchalant about the whole thing.

"So cooolll" Her parents chorused; whilst both clasping each others hands.

'What you guys are doing is so not cool.'

Amu sighed and was just about to turn back around to go upstairs when...

"Amu wait."

Amu turned her head around to see her mum standing with her arms crossed and, what Amu thought, with a glint in her eye.

Amu had noticed her dad had gone back into the kitchen, muttering how he could see his pores through the fridge doors.

'Do guys still worry about things like that when their grown ups?'

"Amu is something the matter?"

Amu snapped out of her train of thought (she was beginning to wonder what guys used for their skin or, in particular, Ikuto) when her mum's face blocked her view of her dad.

"You had a weird expression on your face dear."

"Really?"

'I must of looked either puzzled, confused, or a mixture of both.'

"Well, as I was going to say, me and your father thought that it would be treat of ours to take you out to dinner since you obviously worked so hard for us. What you think?"

"Em-mm..."

"That's right," her father cut in, "We can also book into a hot spring hotel as well. Ohh, I'm even looking forward to it he-he."

'Oh no... that means I'll miss Ikuto... I mean, what if he cause a mess again whilst we're away or breaks something trying to get in... I mean, that's' the ONLY reason I'm going to leave my window opened.'

Amu stood their stunned as to what to do, thankfully her parents took her expression as one of surprise.

'Bingo!'

"Actually, what if you and dad just go. I mean, you guys deserve a break once and a while. Take it as my treat back to you."

Amu couldn't help the smug expression on her face.

"Well..."

Amu could see that her mum might deny her proposition so she had to come up with something to back it up.

"Think about it, that means that me and Ami can have some sister time together tonight. We can watch movies' and have a sleepover. She's always wanted to do that."

"Oh Amu did you forget?"

"Huh?"

"Ami is away on a sleepover already with her friend. Oh and she would of loved to spend time with her big sister."

'Oh great.' Amu mentally face palmed herself.

Amu only now noticed that her little sister was not about.

'Well. That explains why Ran, Miki, and Su aren't screaming and flying about.'

When Amu looked up to see what her parents were going to say she saw that they were about to cry!

'Geez, they think I might be upset over this... Think... Think!'

"Well... I could invite Rima, Yaya, and Nadeshiko over for a sleepover instead."

"Hmm.."

"Ah come on hunny, this way we can spend some time together, please!"

Amu's dad had gotten down on one knee, pleading with his hands clasped out in front of him.

"...Ok,"

"YEAH!"

Amu's dad shot up from the floor and began dancing about the living room and kitchen area.

"Hunny." Her mum said, with an exasperated tone and tired look on her face.

"I'm going upstairs to call them then."

Amu turned round and ran out to go upstairs before her mum could change her mind. Once Amu got half way up the stairs she heard her mum calling her and her running feet.

'Oh no.'

Amu stopped and turned round to see her mum at the bottom of the landing with a happy smile on her face.

"Amu, I just wanted to say thank-you between your dad and I. You really are a mature and dependable daughter and older sister."

"Ehh... yeah, thanks mum."

Amu make her way up the rest of the stairs half conscious of her mum saying something about buying snacks for her friends and leaving them money for pizza.

By the time Amu make it inside her room to fell against the door and slid down to the floor; head resting on her knees and arms crossed over them.

"I'm horrible, having to lie to my parents." Amu mumbled.

"Amu-chan what's wrong?"

Amu looked up to see Ran, Miki, and Su floating in front of her face with worried expressions on their faces.

"Ah, nothing nothing, just really tired."

"Oh... ok?"

Her Shugo Chara's flew back to their eggs and closed the tops, thinking that they should leave Amu alone and give her a break and to rest.

"Call us if you need anything." Su called from inside her egg.

"Ok." Amu mumbled.

'What am I going to do?'

Amu got up and went back to her desk trying to do the rest of her homework.

'Well, might as well get this problem out of the way first.'

_**Hope you liked it. Obviously this isn't the last chapter so next one will focus mostly on Amu and Ikuto :D**_

_**Again sorry for the long wait and I will try to put up the next one extra quick! Probably next weekend (hopefully, and that is quick to may standards haha).**_

_**Please R&R and I would like to thank everyone who has read, reviewed and favourite so far. Thank you! It means a lot to me :) **_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_


	5. Chapter 5

Overcome

Chapter Five

- Thoughts -

_**_**Hope you all enjoy!**_**_

On top of an abandoned apartment building Ikuto lay on his back, gazing up at the starry filled sky. He could make out Yuro munching away on something beside him.

"Nyeh, what you going to do now Ikuto?"

Ikuto had just came back from buying different assortments of sweets to give to Amu later on tonight, kind of like the ones he bought last time for her. But now, he was beginning to think more and more about Amu.

'I wonder if she's waiting for me?'

Even though the knew that Amu just took his teasing as just... well, to tease her really, and nothing more. But he was beginning to take them a bit more seriously. A bit too seriously. There was an apparent age gap between them and he knew that. It was just he never really thought about a girl this much or taken any concern of what girls thought of him, but she was different.

"Twelve huh."

"Nyeh, what you say?"

Yuro flew up in front of Ikuto's face, holding a crisp that was covering most of his body. It looked like he had a crisp for a body with a head and two small feet poking out. Ikuto tried to mentally block him out since he wasn't in the mood to converse with him.

But Yuro was perisistant at the best of times.

"Ikuto!...IKUTO!"

"What!" Ikuto nearly shouted, sitting up.

"Heehee."

Yuro just flew over to the bag of treats and began to rummage inside.

"They aren't for you."

Yuro popped his head out of the plastic bag and gave him a disappointed look.

"Then when are you going to give them to Amu?" He grumbled.

"...Tomorrow."

Ikuto had become somewhat depressed thinking about Amu and the last thing he wanted to see was her face.

"Well, I'll just drop them off at Amu's then!"

Yuro grabbed the plastic bag handles and flew up in the air.

"Don't you dare Yuro."

Ikuto looked up at Yoru through the bangs of his hair, whilst giving him a death glare.

"Come and catch me hehe." Yuro smirked, and sticking out his tongue before he spun round and flew off.

"Come back here!"

Ikuto quickly got up from the floor and was about to follow after him.

"Oh, no!"

Ikuto remembered that he couldn't exactly jump off and hop from rooftop to rooftop. Ikuto could just make out Yuro fly off into the distance, disappearing as if into the moon's surface. Ikuto leaned on the railings with his arms crossed, trying to calm himself down and bring back his composure.

One thing was for sure, Ikuto was going to buy a lead for Yuro to teach him a lesson.

**_**Sorry it's so short :(**_**

**_**I'm going to try and update every weekend at some point.**_**

**_**The next chapter will be longer.**_**

**_**I just wanted to add a chapter with Ikuto's thoughts and what he was doing whilst Amu was at home.**_**

**_**Thank you to everyone that has favourite, followed, and commented. It really does make my day :D**_**

**_**So, Please R&R!**_**


End file.
